


Panic at the Jeepney

by silangmalaya



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 00:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silangmalaya/pseuds/silangmalaya
Summary: Punyeta. Lunes na naman.





	Panic at the Jeepney

Makapal ang buga ng usok mula sa tambutso ng jeep nang ito'y umarangkada muli pagkababa ko. Binati naman ako ng nakaririnding tinis ng pagpupot ng mga sumunod na kotse.

_Punyeta. Lunes na naman._

Nagmadali na akong maglakad patungo sa tamang sakayan. Matapos mabilad ng ilang saglit, may pumrenong jeep na mahahagip pa sana ang mukha naming mga nakapila kung hindi pa kami umatras.

Dali-dalian akong lumaktaw papasok at isiningit ang puwet sa pagitan ng dalawang tao.

Lumipas ang ilang segundong hindi gumagalaw ang jeep. Ilang segundo na rin akong nagkunwaring nakaupo. ‘Di bale na, malapit na rin namang mapuno. Isa na lang ang hinihintay.

Biglang tumigil ang oras:

Higit sa kaalaman ko, _siya na lang pala ang hinihintay._

Nakayuko siya nang pumasok sa jeep. Halos nakatago ang mukha niya sa bagsak ng maikli niyang buhok.

Napalingon sa kanya ang lahat ng nakasakay. Siya na lang ang hinihintay.

Nagsiksikan ang mga nakaupo sa harap ko upang bigyan siya ng puwang na mauupuan ng maayos. Hinila niya muna pababa ang maikling paldang suot at pinatong ang kanyang bag sa hita habang umuupo. Mahinhin ang ngiti niyang pagbati sa mga katabi niyang sumiksik para makaupo siya.

Siya lang pala ang hinihintay.

Tadhana nga naman siguro na sa tapat ko pa siya naupo.

Umarangkada na ang jeep at nagsimula na akong magbilang ng mga segundong magkasama kami.

Habang bagot na bagot ang mga kasabay ko’t papikit-pikit pa ‘yung iba sa antok, para akong bumbilyang umaaninag sa tuwa.

Parang ngayon lang ako sinipa ng kapeng sinipsip ko kanina.

Hindi naman ito ang unang beses na nakasabay ko siya sa jeep.

Nakatingin siya sa bintana habang hinahangin ang kanyang buhok. Kita ko ang mapula niyang pisngi at ang makapal niyang labing pinahiran ng parang deep nude na shade ng lipstick.

Ang ganda niya. Ba’t ganon…

_ Silang,_

_ huy,_

_‘wag mo siyang titigan._

Iniwas ko ang pagtingin...

_ Eh… _ _gusto ko lang naman siyang pagmasdan…_

_ Ang ganda kaya niya._

_Kailan ko pa ba siya makakasabay uli?..._

_What if last time na ‘to?..._

Nagulat ako nang ngitian niya ako— _Nginitian niya ko!?_

_Nakatitig ba ‘ko!?_

_HALA! CREEPER PUTA!?_

At sa pagkagulat ko’y nginitian ko na lang din siya pabalik. Inilayo niya ang tingin.

Inilayo ko rin ang aking tingin.

Nginitian niya ‘ko...

Huminga akong malalim para kumalma ang pusong tumatalbog-talbog sa loob ng dibdib. Hindi mapigilan ang ngiting kumikiliti sa mga labi ko.

_What if... Sabay kami ng bababaan,_

_tapos pagkababa niya, mahuhulog niya yung wallet niya,_

_tapos dadamputin ko,_

_tapos iaabot ko,_

_tapos tatanong ko kung anong pangalan niya,_

_tapos magchichikahan na kami tungkol sa mga buhay namin,_

_tapos malalaman kong magkalapit lang kami ng building na pinagtatrabahuhan,_

_tapos babatiin na namin ang isa't isa uli,_

_sasabihin namin "Sige, see you around!"_

_tapos aasarin ko siya sa wallet niya,_

_tapos tatawa siya._

_Matatawa siya sa sinabi ko. Ang cute niya siguro tumawa._

_Tapos kinabukasan magugulat kaming magkasabay uli kami sa jeep,_

_tapos magkakatabi na kami,_

_tapos magiging friends na kami,_

_hanggang sa makukuha ko na number niya,_

_hanggang sa mag-lu-lunch break na kami together,_

_hanggang sa magkikita na kami sa gabi pagkatapos ng trabaho,_

_hanggang sa magkatext pa kami pagkatapos mag dinner together,_

_hanggang sa i-a-add na namin ang isa't isa sa FaceBuko,_

_hanggang sa magiging mag-ka-chat na kami araw-araw,_

_hanggang sa makakasama ko siya sa Pride,_

_hanggang sa_—

“Para po,”

Kumurap ang mga mata ko nang bumalik ako sa katotohanan. Napatingin uli ako sa kanya.

Ngunit hindi ko na nasilayan ang mga mata niya, dahil tumayo na siya’t bumaba ng jeep.

Umarangkad na uli ang jeep.

Siya na pala ang pumara. Naubos na pala ang mga segundong binibilang ko kanina.

Unti-unting lumundo ang mga balikat ko’t ngumuso na lang ang mga labi ko sa lungkot habang pinapanood ko siyang maglakad papalayo. Habang lumalayo kami sa pinagbabaan niya, ang tanging nagawa ko na lamang ay mapabuntong-hininga.

Lumingon na lang uli ako paharap sa bintana. Tapos na ang pantasya, trabaho na naman uli. _Hay_.

Naubos ang mga senaryo ng magiging love story namin sa utak ko habang dumadaan ang paligid sa mga mata ko...

...Malapit naman na siguro ang babaan ko—

Nanlaki ang mga mata ko—

_HALA! PUTANGINA!_

Nakita ko ng mabuti ang paligid—

“MANONG PARA PO!—”

“Aayyy naku, nagbaba na kanina eh!”

“SORRY PO MANONG, SORRY PO!!”

Napakamot ng ulo ang drayber sa inis habang nagsasalita, “Tsk, nagbaba na kanina eh, mahuhuli tayo ng ganito eh naku naman talaga...”

Pumreno ng biglaan uli ang jeep na nagdulot sa pagkalog sa mga pasahero. Mapagpasensyang ngiti ang pumalit sa mga labi ko na hinarap sa mga maduduming tingin na dinidiin sakin ng ibang pasahero. Minadali ko na lang ang pagbaba.

Nagtagpo ang palad at mukha ko nang makalayo-layo na ang sinakyan.

_Haaaaay. Magpapantasya na lang ako, makakaabala pa ko._

Naglakad ako pabalik kung saan huling nagbaba ang jeep. Sabay nga pala kami ng binababaan nung babaeng 'yun. Nawala sa isip ko.

Habang naglalakad ay unti-unti na naman ako napangiti.

Nakakahiya man ang mga pangyayari, nagpapasalamat parin ako na siya pa rin ang bumungad ng Lunes ko.

_Itong baklang ‘to._

**Author's Note:**

> (Gay) Panic at the Jeepney


End file.
